


Ash and Harry Ketchum's pokemon journey

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Pokemon
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has lived a very unhappy life with those that were supposed to be his family. What happens when Magic, tired of how her chosen is being treated, decides enough is enough and sends him to a place where he will finally be loved. What if when she does this she sends him with a couple of changes as well as a small gift from her? How will this change Harry’s life and how will it Changes Ash’s journey when his brother comes along for the ride?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash and Harry Ketchum's pokemon journey

Ash and Harry Ketchum’s Pokémon Journey.

Summary- Harry has lived a very unhappy life with those that were supposed to be his family. What happens when Magic, tired of how her chosen is being treated, decides enough is enough and sends him to a place where he will finally be loved. What if when she does this she sends him with a couple of changes as well as a small gift from her? How will this change Harry’s life and how will it Changes Ash’s journey when his brother comes along for the ride?

 

AN-Okay I am currently trying to work through the chapters of one of my older stories called hidden twin, am working on chapter three right now, but can’t seem to get the flow going in that story for two reasons. One I am a bit stuck on where I want to go with it and two I keep getting plot bunnies that refuse to go away. SO I am writing out these plot bunnies and posting them up in the hopes that I can go back to getting better ideas for my older stories.

** Chapter One **

            Harry found himself one again in his cupboard on the verge of losing complete consciousness while he cried his heart out. Why was Harry like this well that was simple. You see today was Harry’s sixth birthday. Not that he had expected his oh so loving family to celebrate it, not in the least bit; instead he had hoped that his uncle might take it a little easier on him. This however turn out to be a real fools hope as Harry’s uncle was a harsh as ever to young Harry; perhaps even harsh.

But this truly isn’t the reason why Harry was in the situation he was currently in. No that came in a little later. You see Harry was a bit depressed that he wasn’t given even the smallest break on his so called special day but when he was honest with himself he had expected it.

What he hadn’t been expecting was for how his Aunt had treated him that day, or how his uncle would take said treatment. Normally Harry’s Aunt Petunia was completely cold to him or spent the time completely ignoring Harry’s existence; often acting like Harry was completely invisible or not even there.

However that particular day, for some reason unknown to Harry, she decided to do something different. Sadly for Harry, who often dreamed of her suddenly changing her behavior towards him, it wasn’t a positive change like he had always hoped. Instead she decided to be spiteful, hateful and as cruel as she could to the newly turned six-year old. She would throw the little food he was given on the floor and tell him to eat it there like the freak he was. She would purposely slam his finger into this and push him aside hard enough that he would always go slamming to the ground.

Compared to how she usually pretended that Harry wasn’t there, this was a big change in her behavior. A big enough change that her Husband, and Harry’s Uncle Vernon, most definitely could tell the difference. It was because of this that Harry had ended up in the sate he was in. Locked up in his cupboard, badly bleeding, nearing unconsciousness and crying his heart out.

Because as soon as Vernon noticed that his wife was acting differently he immediately blamed all of it on Harry; even if he had approved of how his wife was now acting. By blamed it on Harry I mean he immediately began to tear into him. Picking the young six year up by the back of his throat and slamming him hard into the nearby wall. All the while demanding to know what the freak had done to his darling wife. Getting no answer from Harry, besides a wide eyed shocked almost disbelieving look, did nothing to improve his temper; if anything it made it worse.

It was then that Vernon truly rained down hell on the, now cowering Harry, as he threw blow after blow at Harry’s unprotected body. Screaming and the crying child that he wouldn’t put up with it. That he wouldn’t have any freakiness in HIS house, and that if the bloody worthless freak of a boy didn’t want to get thrown out on the streets he better stop doing whatever he was to his wife or so help him.

By the time Vernon was done, with what he believed to be a justice punishment of the freak, he was panting heavily and Harry was bleeding badly, had bruises covering the majority of his body and had at least one broken bone. Vernon seeing this paled slightly before picking up the barely conscious child and throwing in head first in to cupboard that made up his room. But not before spitefully whisper out to the still aware boy that he deserved what was happening and that he, Vernon, was actually being generous to the worthless freak that he was.

Harry hearing this, and remembering a lot of similar things like what had just happened to him over the last couple of years, led to where he currently was. Cry, bleeding and about to pass in to the sweet blackness of unconsciousness once again.

Unknown to Harry though, over the years that he had been in his so called family’s house he had been watched by a very powerful forces. One that had been watching him since the day he had been born, and to say she was angry at the way Harry was being treated would be a hug understatement. It would be similar to saying that the ocean was a little wet, or the sun was slightly warm. To put it bluntly she was ticked off beyond all believe.

Fortnightly for many people and creature alike this powerful being decided to focus her anger instead of using it to power her own unique style of justice on those she felt deserved it. This powerful Being was called Magic, or mother Magic, and she had decided to focus all her power, all her might, on one thing and that was getting Harry, her true child, to somewhere save and to somewhere he could be happy at; like he deserved.

But first to talk to her first true child that he had given in the last five hundred years. That in mind, and seriously wanting to get her Harry away from the living hell he had been forced to call his home for the last couple of years, Magic called on her power and gently, but firmly, pulled Harry out of the house, and there for the really weak wards that were barely clinging to said house. As she did this Magic took great pleasure in destroying all the ward a certain manipulative old headmaster had put up. Knowing with a smirk clear on her goddess like face that she was disrupting every single one of his careful set up plans with what she was currently doing.

Once Magic had Harry with her, like she had wanted, she quickly went to work healing all the wounds the now unconscious boy had. This took her more time than she had first thought it would have; as it turns out Vernon had given Harry quite a bit more internal damage than either of them had though. Once she was finally done with the healing Harry of all his injuries, including re-breaking a couple of bones that had healed the wrong from previous punishments, Magic channeled some more of her magic into Harry waking him up.

Only for the earlier anger she had been feeling, and that had been slowly draining away as she healed Harry, to quickly spring back up as upon waking up Harry immediately curled up into a ball defending his internal organs from the blows he was positive were going to come.

Counting down slowly in her head and taking a deep breath to calm herself down, knowing it wouldn’t do any one any good to sound angry when she started talking to Harry, Magic instead began to slowly stroke Harry’s hair; trying to calm him down from his semi-hysterical state. Much to her joy this seemed to be working as Harry slowly untensed and began to unroll from his defensive position. Carefully and cautiously moving until he was completely unrolled and looking at Magic in pure confusion; as well as a bit of wonder.

Magic seeing this gave Harry a heart-warming motherly smile before gently putting hand under Harry’s chin and lifting his head until he was looking her right in the eyes. Eyes which to Magic’s joy showed that he wasn’t broken and still had a lot of fight in them. Seeing this Magic’s smile got even bigger before she released Harry chin and began to speak to him; noting with a sense of pride that he still hadn’t looked down, that he didn’t bow his head again.

“Harry, first I want to say I am so sorry. If I had known this would have happened I swear I would have been a lot more careful just who I gave my gifts too. And second I want to know how would you feel about getting away? About getting a new family in a whole new place where no one can drag you back to your so called family’s oh so generous caring hands? Where you have a better chance of having a happy life? How would you feel about that?” As she said this Magic continued to stare into Harry’s impossible green eyes, watching as they got wider and wider with every word she was saying.

Watching as those oh so green eyes filled with wonder, hope and a good deal of curiously; as well as a bit of disbelieve. Seeing this disbelieve Magic sight, she should have guessed, given how he was raised, that he wouldn’t believe her out right. But then again she really hadn’t given him much of an explanation has she. Knowing this, and knowing that Harry wouldn’t fully agree until she knew more Magic began to explain just what she meant in more detailed; before Harry could even ask.

“What I mean is I had a wonderful life planned out for you here where you family would love you and take care of you the way you were supposed to be; the way all children are supposed to be. But because of a certain old goat who seems to think he can play with people like he is some sort of God, and a certain snake loving creep that I had hoped would have turn out better, both of which I plan to deal with personally in a little bit, you didn’t get this. I plan to fix this. You are one of my true children and I will not let you suffer like you are any longer; not if I can help it!”  Here Magic gave Harry a patient look, one that warmed Harry down from the tip of his hair to the very ends of his toes, before going on with her explanation.

“But, no matter what I do I get the feeling you will not get the peaceful love filled life that you so long for around here; at least not for long. Nor do I get the feeling that you want a rather boring one life, like you would get if I go through some of my other plans. For some reason I see that you will be like my other children a have a craving for adventure; as well as the need to help other. That is why I asked if you would like to go to a whole new place…” Here Magic stopped once again to see how Harry was taking everything, and upon see the fact he looked really interested in what she was saying, Magic took a deep breath before finishing up.

 “What I mean when I say a new place, is would you like to go to a whole new world. One where no one knows who  you are, one where I can guaranty that you will find love, that you will have a family, and that you will both be able to help others; while having the time of your life. I just what to know how you would feel about that and if you would agree to it.” Harry, after hearing all of this, gave Magic a nervous look and bit his lip before managing to get out the only thing he really wanted to know before he agreed with the goddess in front of him.

“If I do this will I actually be free? I could be me and not be punished for it? And would I really be able to have both friends, and family; without my cousin scaring them away or my Aunt and Uncle taking them away?” Magic hearing this felt her eyes soften a bit, and after mentally cursing and promising to rain down retribution down on the Dursley family, answered Harry’s questions.

“Yes Harry you can and you will. I promise you that. I will make sure of it. Now do you want to go to this new world? Because ones there, there isn’t much chance of you coming back here.” Harry not even hesitating a bit, after all what did he have here to begin with, answered Magic with a positive. Magic seeing this and seeing that Harry was actually excited to be going to this new world smiled at her child and without asking again began to gather her magic to send Harry to his new world. As well as to give him several little gifts; one of which would insure that he would always have a friend with him no matter what. Just like she had promised him.


End file.
